Certains ne croient pas à la réincarnation
by Fuyuu543
Summary: Qui aurait cru que Japon, après un bombardement à neutron sur son pays, se réincarnerait dans le corps d'un enfant de 3-4 ans, sans aucun souvenir de sa vie antérieure. Recueilli par Chine qui cherchera à le protéger, il vivra une enfance paisible entre tous les pays. Cependant, personne ne se doute qu'une menace pèse sur les épaules de cet enfant...
1. Chapter 1

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

Pairing:Aucun(peut-être plus-tard)

Hello tout le monde! Voici une nouvelle fiction d'Hetalia et qui dit nouvelle, dit prologue. Donc, voici le prologue. En espérant que vous l'aimerez._  
_

_ ~Prologue~_

_«Le 7 février, au milieu de l'Océan Pacifique_

_Aujourd'hui est un jour à rajouter dans les grandes dates de l'Histoire. Il y a quelques mois de cela, mon pays a été attaqué virtuellement. Des dossiers ont été piratés et après une longue enquête, il fut découvert que le coupable était Japon. Je n'y croyais pas. Il est vrai que Japon et moi avons été ennemis mais c'était du passé. Cependant, mon boss m'a montré des preuves irréfutables et j'ai été obligé d'accepter la vérité. Japon a continué à clamer son innocence même après que tous les autres pays lui aient tourné le dos. Les rapports entre nos deux pays ses sont envenimés, créant des tensions. _

_Et puis, une guerre a été déclaré. Je savais que le Japon n'abandonnerai pas facilement. Je l'ai déjà combattu. Il peut être très têtu quand il veut. Si je n'avais pas envoyé les deux bombes nucléaires, peut-être serait-il toujours en train de me combattre. Le conflit s'est éternisé sur des semaines, puis des mois... Les batailles se sont déroulés principalement sur la mer. La flotte japonaise nous obligeaient à reculer de leur île, ne montrant aucune pitié. En voyant cette guerre qui ne se terminait plus, mon chef a décidé d'utiliser une des nouvelles armes que nos chercheurs avaient développé. Une bombe à neutron complètement innovée qui ne peut tuer que des être vivants. _

_C'était il y quelques semaines...Non, ça doit faire à peine 5 jours maintenant. Et...ce matin,j'ai pu en voir les effets... Nous avons débarqué dans le port d'Osaka. La ville était intacte malgré les nombreux cadavres qui jonchaient le sol. Aucune goutte de sang, aucune blessure et pourtant, je pouvais lire une peur indescriptible sur certains visages. Nous avons fini par nous rendre à Tokyo, constatant aussi l'absence de vie. En explorant la maison de Japon à la recherche d'un quelconque indice sur les dossiers piratés, j'ai pu le voir. Ou plutôt, son corps... Après tout, il semblait paisiblement endormi. Je l'ai secoué tellement il semblait juste tombé dans un profond sommeil. Mais, il ne se réveillera plus. Tout était fini et le peuple japonais était réduit qu'à un simple souvenir. Au moment où j'écris ces mots, notre bateau vogue en direction des États-Unis où nous attendent nos foyers, fuyant les volutes de fumée qui s'échappent de Honshu. _

_Mon boss m'avait avoué vouloir récupérer le territoire japonais mais avec l'utilisation de cette arme, les scientifiques eux-même craignent pour la qualité du sol. Son idée de conquête fut abandonné. Au fond, j'en suis heureux. Après tout, j'ai l'impression que ce pays est vide. Rien que d'imaginer les futurs réunions où Japon ne sera plus présent. Le plus dur sera sûrement d'annoncer la nouvelle. Car, je sais que beaucoup de pays se sont alliés à moi plus par ordre de leur boss plutôt que pour me donner leur aide. Et puis, je les ai pas écouté une fois de plus._

_J'espère tant que ce pays puisse renaître. Que Japon réapparaisse et qu'on puisse avec tout le monde, aller observer les cerisiers en fleur avant d'aller manger et de faire la fête._

_Mais, c'est impossible._

_Alfred F. Jones(America)»_

_~Owari~_

Le prologue est assez...différent de l'histoire mais j'espère qu'il vous a plu. A la prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

Pairing:Aucun(peut-être plus-tard)

Hello, Hello! Me voilà avec le 1er chapitre.

Bonne lecture~

-America! Fais attention!

-Ha Ha Ha!

Angleterre soupira d'exaspération en regardant l'américain qui s'amusait à courir à travers les rues, rigolant avec son rire idiot habituel. La ville avait beau être vide, le soi-disant héros n'avait pas à être aussi immature. Derrière lui, Chine poussa un soupir, las, et observa les environs, un air triste sur le visage. Tokyo semblait l'ombre d'elle-même. Les rues qui autrefois étaient noires de monde donnaient un air de désolation. Des magasins aux enseignes rouillés et délabrés, des immeubles tombant en ruines. Une vue bien déprimante pour l'ancienne mégapole. Le chinois reporta son attention sur les deux pays anglophones. Ces derniers étaient encore en train de se disputer pour des futilités à l'agacement de l'asiatique qui secoua la tête: grandiront-ils un jour?

-Arrête de faire l'idiot! hurla Angleterre à son ancienne colonie, essayant de se faire respecter.

-Tu es toujours aussi stricte! Profite un peu, Igirisu!

-Comment veux-tu que je profite?! Je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour...hum?

L'anglais s'interrompit, fixant l'une des rues avec surprise. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de rester bouche bée. Était-ce un rêve

-Igirisu?

L'américain observa son ancienne métropole tandis que Chine regarda dans la même direction que l'anglais. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'ils voyaient.

-Impossible...murmura le brun, choqué.

Angleterre s'avança doucement, voulant vérifier si ce qu'il voyait était seulement le fruit de son imagination. Mais, chaque pas lui prouvait le contraire, lui prouvant que ce qui se tenait devant lui était bel et bien réel. Au bout de quelques minutes qui parut aussi longues qu'une éternité, il se planta devant ce qui avait retenu son attention. Il s'accroupit doucement, ne voulant pas effrayer cet inattendu miracle. Devant lui, il y avait un petit garçon. Ses cheveux noirs s'ébouriffaient sous le vent qui s'engouffraient dans la rue. Ses yeux marron vides de vie étaient rivés sur le regard émeraude du gentleman. Il semblait hésitant,son expression étant à mi-chemin entre la peur et la fascination. L'enfant pencha la tête sur le côté tout en plaçant la longue manche de son yukata bleu devant sa bouche.

Amérique s'approcha, surpris. Pouvait-il y croire? Croire que par un quelconque tour de passe-passe, Japon aurait pu revenir?  
Chine s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'anglais, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Essayant d'étouffer tant bien que mal son envie de prendre ce petit garçon tout mignon dans ses bras pour le cajoler, il tendit sa main vers l'enfant qui eut un mouvement de recul.-Tu lui fais peur, murmura Angleterre.-Pas autant que toi, aru.  
-Comment a t-il pu revenir? s'écria l'américain. Je l'ai vu, il était...  
-C'est évident, aru! Il s'est réincarné, aru!  
-Réincarné?  
Les deux pays anglophones fixèrent l'asiatique qui soupira.  
-Vous avez une autre explication?  
Le chinois les dévisagea quand le garçon se décida à lui agripper la main avant de la secouer faiblement. Chine en profita et le prit dans ses bras, sous le regard attendri d'Angleterre.

Amérique les observa, un peu en retrait. Un petit sourire plein d'espoir naquit sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il remercia le Ciel pour avoir exaucer son savoir que ce garçon allait être la cause d'un autre problème...

Owari

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. La prochaine fois, les pays vont devoir débattre sur le sort du "nouveau" Japon dans le calme...ou peut-être pas.

Ja mata ne~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

Pairing:Aucun(peut-être plus-tard)

Hello~ Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre

Enjoy~

-Ve~! Nihon est si mignon~

Italie continua de sourire tout en jouant avec le petit Japon. Pendant ce temps, la réunion organisée par Amérique était en train de chercher une solution. Après observation, il s'était avéré que le nouveau Japon était amnésique et ne pouvait pas se déclarer comme indépendant à cause de la pauvreté de son pays. Son existence elle-même tenait sur un fil. Donc, la question était la suivante : qui devait s'en occuper?

Rapidement, le débat avait fini en dispute générale vu que tout le monde voulait récupérer le jeune garçon pour le coloni...Non, pour l'aider à devenir indépendant. Allemagne ne cherchait même plus à se faire entendre pour arrêter cette conférence, préférant s'asseoir aux côtés de l'italien et le surveiller.

-Il n'est pas prêt d'avoir une maison, remarqua l'allemand,las.

-Ve~Ne t'en fais pas! Si aucune solution n'est trouvée, je m'en occuperai.

Italie chatouilla le garçon qui rit silencieusement tout en essayant de s'échapper de la prise des mains de son compagnon de jeu. Le blond eut un petit sourire et posa sa grande main sur la tête brune de l'enfant.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa la table, laissant un calme éphémère reprendre le dessus. Chine soupira de soulagement et déclara:

-Je m'occuperai de Nihon, aru.

Le chinois garda un air déterminé. En fait, il ne savait pas si cette décision était la bonne. Après tout, il avait été...

-Pourquoi toi? Demanda l'américain, agacé.

-Parce que je suis le plus âgé et je suis aussi celui qui a élevé la plupart des pays asiatiques. Je me suis même occupé de Nihon,aru. De plus, il vaut mieux que ce soit un pays asiatique qui s'occupe de lui.

-Alors, je peux m'en occuper da~ze!

Corée se leva et commença à se disputer avec son ainé tandis que les autres pays reprirent leur argumentation plus ou moins physique comme France et Angleterre qui comme à l'accoutumé, se battaient.

De son côté, Italie continuait à s'occuper de Japon. Allemagne s'était joint à eux et accompagnait son allié qui murmurait une chanson de son pays en tapant des mains, imité par le petit qui gigotait en rythme.

-Vous avez l'air de vous amuser.

-Austria-san!

L'autrichien s'assit à côté d'Italie et se mit lui-aussi à taper des mains.

-Pourquoi devrais-tu t'en occuper?! Explosa le chinois.

-Bah, c'est évident! Déclara le coréen. Avant qu'il disparaisse, la poitrine de Nihon m'appartenait. Et puis, la tienne aussi, aniki.

France eut un petit ricanement en s'imaginant les deux asiatiques dans une position compromettante, interdite aux moins de 18 ans. Angleterre, n'aimant pas être ignoré, frappa son éternel ennemi, relançant le combat.

-Ve~C'est très animé~

-Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis, déclara Autriche.

-Ja.

Japon rit en regardant l'effervescence général sans savoir qu'il en était la cause.

Owari

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. A la prochaine~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

Pairing:Aucun(peut-être plus-tard)

Hello, hello~Voici un autre chapitre encore tout chaud.

Enjoy~

-Bon,c'est chez moi aru!

Chine sourit au petit Japon qui leva la tête, curieux de ce nouvel environnement. Le japonais, après être descendu des bras du chinois, se mit à marcher maladroitement dans la grande maison, observant avec de grands yeux les murs en bois qui se démarquaient de ceux brisés qu'il avait l'habitude de voir là où il vivait auparavant. À cause des manches de son yukata usé qui trainaient sur le parquet, le petit perdait de temps à autre l'équilibre mais cela ne l'arrêta pas dans sa lancée. Poussé par une curiosité et une soif de découvrir, il s'avança au milieu de ses murs tapissés de fresques représentants des histoires d'autrefois ou des décorations d'un jaune scintillant qui attiraient son regard. Mais ce qui surprit l'enfant était sûrement cette étrange odeur qui le changeait de celle qui stagnait dans les campagnes. Chine soupira et se massa les tempes, pestant.

-Aiya! Sale Igirisu! Il m'a filé la migraine à crier sur America et France aru! Il va falloir que je reste au calm...

Un bruit de chute, suivi d'un autre bruit métallique répondit à la remarque du chinois qui se précipita. Japon avait trébuché sur ses manches et avait entrainé un vase...remplis de choses inconnus que Chine lui-même n'avait jamais vu. Le japonais se releva et se colla derrière les jambes de son tuteur qui l'observa, surpris.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aru?

Le petit resta silencieux, restant aux aguets. Puis, il sortit un peu la tête de sa «cachette». Finalement, il reprit son exploration. Le chinois le suivit, inquiet et ne voulant pas qui se blesse. Le garçon visita en premier, une chambre . Il avait fouillé la pièce, s'était caché sous le lit ou avait ramené des objets étranges à Chine. Ce dernier, après avoir cherché dans un des placards, avait essayé d'habiller le petit Japon avec de vieux vêtements mais l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de courir partout, lui échappant. Finalement, le petit avait quitté la pièce, habillé d'une des tenues de Hong Kong quand il était petit. Le japonais se dirigea alors vers un placard où il trouva un chapeau et partit vers une autre pièce. Chine lui courait après, essayant de surveiller la petite canaille qui s'amusait tout seul. Cette dernière finit par arriver dans la cuisine et se mit à fouiller les placards, surpris par toutes les boîtes et les bocaux. Chine quand à lui, se laissa tomber à genoux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il était trop vieux pour s'occuper d'un enfant.

-Na,Nihon? Combien de pièces vas-tu visiter encore aru?

Le petit pencha la tête sur le côté, montrant son incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait?

-Tu as faim,aru? Attends un peu, je vais faire des ramen!

Chine s'approcha des fourneaux et commença à faire la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, le japonais quitta la pièce et continua sa visite, observant les différentes pièces encore inexplorées. La maison était immense et chaque salle était différente de la précédente. Il y en avait même une où pleins de pandas avaient élu domicile et où le petit s'était amusé à leur courir après. Finalement, Japon entra dans une pièce, émerveillé.

Au bout d'une demie-heure, Chine avait été obligé de partir à la recherche de son protégé qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette. À croire que sa cuisine était égale à celle de son allié anglais.

-Nihon? Où es-tu aru?

Pas de réponse. Le chinois soupira et continua ses recherches. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la porte de sa chambre était entrouverte.

-Nihon?

Le brun entra dans la pièce où régnait un bazar monstre. Son armoire avait été complètement vidé et les vêtements par terre servaient de matelas ou de couverture au petit Japon qui s'était endormi. Dans ses bras, il serrait une peluche qui rendit le chinois nostalgique. C'était celle que Japon...non,l'ancien Japon lui avait offert un jour. L'ainé s'approcha et s'assit à côté du garçon avant de caresser délicatement la chevelure brune de l'enfant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Cette scène avait un goût de déjà vu. Combien de fois avait-il fait ce geste? Qu'il avait caressé la tête de son «petit frère» pendant que ce dernier rêvait tranquillement, en sécurité dans son futon? Tellement de fois et pourtant tellement peu. Chine s'allongea à côté du garçon et l'enferma dans une cage protectrice formée par ses bras.

-Bonne nuit, petit frère.

Owari

En espérant que ce chapitre vous a plu~A la prochaine fois avec la visite d'un certain personnage connu possédant une ahoge.

Ja mata ne~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

Pairing:Aucun(peut-être plus-tard)

Enjoy~

Cela faisait maintenant quelques jours que Japon vivait dans la maison de Chine, créant une agitation gigantesque malgré sa petite taille. Le chinois n'arrêtait pas de courir à travers sa maison, à la recherche d'un enfant curieux qui était parti se perdre dans un couloir ou à suivre un petit chat qui trainait dans le coin.

Aujourd'hui, l'ainé avait réussi à occuper le petit en lui donnant des feuilles et un pinceau, le laissant dessiner. Pendant ce temps de tranquillité où le petit se cherchait une âme d'artiste, le plus âgé s'était mis à cuisiner, attendant la visite de Taïwan, Hong Kong et Corée(même si il n'attendait pas la visite de Corée, il la subissait...). La nation sourit, satisfait par tous les gâteaux chinois qui se trouvaient dans son grand plat en terre cuite, peint en rouge et décoré par des dragons chinois entrelacés. Chine posa le plateau sur la table, captant l'attention du garçon pendant quelques secondes avant qu'il retourne à son dessin. L'ainé s'approcha de son protégé et observa ce qu'il dessinait. Au bout de quelques minutes, le japonais attrapa sa feuille et la montra au chinois.

-C'est un lapin aru.

L'enfant baissa la tête, ne s'attendant pas à cette réponse. Il observa son dessin, penchant la tête sur le côté pour exprimer son incompréhension. Le chinois sourit et désigna le dessin avant de répéter.

-C'est un lapin. Allez, dis-le, lapin aru.

Le japonais resta silencieux, prenant un air pensif avant de secouer la tête. Chine soupira.

-Lapin est peut-être un mot qui t'intéresse pas aru. Attends un peu aru.

Japon observa son tuteur prendre un fruit et de le lui présenter.

-Pèche aru. C'est une pèche aru.

L'enfant tendit les bras vers le fruit, essayant de l'attraper. Cependant, le chinois recula, le mettant loin de la portée du garçon. Ce dernier souffla, déçu avant de lever ses yeux vides vers son tuteur.

-Ah non aru! Commence pas à me faire tes yeux de chien abandonné aru! Je te la donnerai si tu me dis ce que c'est aru.

Le petit resta immobile un petit moment puis il sauta de sa chaise et s'éloigna Le chinois allait le suivre mais Taïwan arriva dans la pièce. La jeune fille sourit à son ainé avant de faire signe à quelqu'un.

-Bonjour, professeur, comment allez-vous? Dit-elle sur un ton enjouée.

-Ni hao, Taïwan.

-Ni hao, professeur.

Hong Kong, suivi par Corée, entra dans la pièce et salua le chinois d'un hochement de tête.

-Yo, aniki! Je suis sûr que tu vas bien da~ze!

-Ni hao...

Chine commença à désespérer rien qu'en voyant le coréen qui commença à parler d'une voix forte. Les 3 jeunes hommes commencèrent à converser, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Pendant ce temps, Taïwan les écouta un peu avant de remarquer qu'un garçon se tenait sous la table, les observant de sa «cachette». La jeune fille s'approcha doucement et se baissa, se mettant au niveau du garçon avant de lui faire un grand sourire.

-Bonjour, Nihon-san.

Pour toute réponse, il pencha la tête sur le côté avant de cacher ses lèvres derrière la manche de son yukata. La jeune fille sourit au garçon, visiblement amusé par sa réaction.

-Taiwan, qu'est-ce que tu fais par terre, aru?

-Je salue Nihon-san, ça se voit pas?

La demoiselle attrapa le garçon et le montra aux autres asiatiques. Hong Kong haussa les épaules tandis que Corée s'en approcha.

-Tiens, Nihon da~ze! Il a l'air en forme~

-Effectivement, renchérit Taïwan. Il est vraiment mignon sous cette forme~

Le japonais observa toutes les personnes présentes avant de reporter son attention sur le brun avec sa longue mèche rebelle qui attrapa les mains du petit, une expression sérieuse sur le visage. Les autres asiatiques furent étonnés de ce brusque changement de comportement. Chine s'attendait au pire...

-Nihon...

Le dénommé attendit la suite, fixant l'étrange mèche avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Dis... Ta poitrine m'appartient toujours, n'est-ce pas?

Un silence de plomb accueillit la remarque, laissant les autres sans voix. Puis, après quelques minutes, les premières réactions fusèrent.

-Quoi aru? Korea, comment peux-tu demander ce genre de choses?! S'écria Chine, exaspéré. Surtout en ce moment! Nihon est un enfant, je te rappelle aru!

-Mais, aniki! Il faut que je le sache! Si la poitrine de Nihon m'appartient, cela voudrait dire que toutes les poitrines asiatiques sont à moi! Je suis un dieu da~ze!

-Depuis quand ma poitrine t'appartient? Demanda Taiwan, agacée. Quoique non, oublie ma question. Je ne veux pas entendre ta réponse.

-Au fond, il fallait si attendre aru, remarqua Hong Kong, peu étonné.

-Aru.

-Aiyaa! Korea, surveille un peu tes propos aru! Surtout en présence de Nihon aru!

-Aru!

-Mais, je dois le savoir da~ze~!

-Da~ze~!

-Taiwan, arrête de faire de l'écho aru. C'est pas le moment de rire aru!

-Mais, c'est pas moi, professeur!

La remarque de la jeune fille créa un blanc, le temps que tout le monde découvre l'identité du coupable, fixant le petit Japon qui cachait sa bouche derrière sa manche de yukata. Chine finit par s'approcher avant de tirer doucement sur la joue du garçon. Ce dernier tapota la main de son tuteur pour le faire arrêter, répétant à tue-tête «Aru! Aru!».

-Tiens, c'est quelque chose de nouveau, déclara Taiwan, surprise.

Chine prit Japon dans ses bras. L'enfant se blottit contre le chinois, jetant un regard mauvais vers Corée qui le lui rendit, suspicieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux da~ze? Tu veux me martyriser comme avant?

Le coréen fit un pas vers le japonais, ne le lâchant pas des yeux. Cependant, dans son mouvement, il avait laissé sa mèche à la portée du japonais. Et, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Japon tendit la main, attrapant l'ahoge de l'auto-proclamé dieu avant de la tirer vers lui. Une sorte de combat débuta, ayant pour but d'obliger le plus jeune à lâcher prise. Dans son coin, Hong Kong soupira en regardant la scène.

-Sur ce point, la situation n'a pas changé...

Owari

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu~ Je m'excuse pour l'attente(mais on va dire que j'étais vraiment pas motivée pour écrire la suite, je m'en excuse T.T"). Je vais essayer de publier un peu plus vite ^_^

Je vous dis à la prochaine où on trouvera... Nan, je vous laisserai le découvrir la prochaine fois~

Ja mata ne~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: L'univers d'Hetalia appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei

Pairing:Aucun(peut-être plus-tard)

Enjoy~

Chine soupira une nouvelle fois, commençant à s'inquiéter. Cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'il était parti à la recherche du petit japonais qui, encore une fois, avait disparu. La scène s'était passé lors d'une réunion. Le chinois avait été obligé de laisser sans surveillance le garçon, le temps de donner une leçon aux autres qui, comme d'habitude, avait commencé à se disputer(même si cette fois, c'était Amérique qui avait commencé, suivi par Angleterre et France). Cependant, en l'espace de cinq minutes, Japon avait réussi à quitter la pièce, aussi rapidement et furtivement qu'un chat(ou un ninja, ça dépend le point de vue).

-Il est peut-être tombé aru... Et si il était sorti? Aiyaa~!

L'asiatique continua sa recherche, espérant que son protégé allait bien...

Pendant ce temps, à quelques pièces de là, Romano fulminait. Déjà qu'il avait été obligé de se farcir l'autre bouffeur de patates qui était venu les chercher pour la réunion, mais en plus, il avait fallu que son abruti de petit frère récupère un gamin qui trainait dans les couloirs. Surtout que ce satané gamin s'amusait à tirer son ahoge, lui arrachant des cris de douleur.

-Chigi~! Veneziano! Fais quelque chose, chikusho!

-Ah! Nii-chan, arrête de te secouer comme ça! Nihon va tomber sinon!

-Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire?! Et pourquoi a t-il fallu que tu me fiches ce gamin dans les bras kono yaro?!

Italie eut un petit sourire en voyant l'expression amusé du garçon qui continuait à tirer la mèche de Romano dans un rythme soutenu.

-Ve~ Nihon est tout mignon~!

L'ainé se retint comme il put pour ne pas aller étrangler son frère, préférant se mettre à crier.

-CHIGI! Spain, sale abruti! Viens me chercher! Veneziano! Fais quelque chose, chikusho!

-Ve! D'accord, je vais essayer~

L'italien s'approcha avant de sourire au japonais, lui tendant les bras. Ce dernier arrêta de tirer au grand soulagement de Romano et fixa de ses yeux vides la personne en face de lui. Néanmoins, l'instant calme ne fut que de courte durée...

De son côté, Chine était arrivé à cette conclusion. Japon avait été kidnappé! C'était la seule solution.

-Qui a osé faire ça aru?!

Le chinois repassa en revue tous les pays susceptibles d'avoir pu faire une chose pareille. Amérique? Allemagne?(quoique non...) Angleterre? France? Russie? Cette dernière hypothèse lui donna des sueurs froides. Japon étant quelqu'un de très influençable, la présence du russe pourrait être la pire chose pour le petit. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait si Nihon devenait aussi terrifiant que Russie? Le chinois réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, se demandant comme serait Japon avec l'expression de Russie.

"Fufufu~! Ce serait bien si Chuugoku-san pouvait faire qu'un avec moi~"

-Hum... Ce serait bizarre aru... murmura le chinois, réprimant un frisson.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des italiens, Japon s'était mis à tirer les mèches des deux italiens qui commençaient à le supplier de les lâcher... Chacun à son façon.

-Tu me fais mal, sale tireur de cheveux! CHIGI!

-Ah! Nii-chan, arrête de bouger, tu vas le faire tomber! Nihon, s'il te plaît, lâche-moi! Je suis désolé, je ferais ce que tu voudras mais arrête!

-La ferme kono yaro! Déjà que tu traînes avec ce bouffeur de patates! C'est de ta faute! Si tu n'avais pas ramené ce sale gamin avec toi!

-Mais... il était tout seul au milieu des couloirs! Je pouvais pas le laisser comme ça!

-J'en ai rien à faire! Mais, tu vas me lâcher chikusho! CHIGI!

-Chigi~!

Le garçon finit par lâcher prise, laissant les deux italiens respirer. Romano soupira énervé tandis qu'Italie sécha ses larmes avant de s'approcher du japonais, un grand sourire niais aux lèvres.

-Grazie~! Tu es vraiment trop mignon, Nihon~

L'italien prit le garçon dans les bras et commença à jouer avec, secouant doucement les bras du garçon. Ce dernier eut un petit rire silencieux.

-Ve~!

-Ve~!

Romano regarda les deux nouveaux compagnons de jeu qui se fixaient d'un air béat, continuant à "veveter" dans leur coin. L'ainé soupira, agacé avant de déclarer.

-Au lieu de jouer avec lui, tu devrais aller voir celui qui s'en occupe, abruti de petit frère.

-Aaa~! Tu as raison nii-chan! Je vais chercher Chuugoku~Surveille-le bien~! Ciao~

-Ah, Venezia...

L'italien regarda son frère quitter la pièce, l'abandonnant à son sort. Commençant à grogner contre son frère, il reporta son attention sur le garnement qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, l'observant derrière sa manche.

-T'as pas intérêt à t'approcher, sale tireur de cheveux.'Taku, pourquoi cet abruti de Spain n'est pas là?!

L'italien s'assit par terre, commençant à maudire le pauvre espagnol qui avait absolument rien demander. Puis, il jeta un œil sur l'horloge qui avait été accroché sur le mur, remarquant que c'était l'heure de la siesta. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il se sentait fatigué.

-J'ai rien d'autre à faire donc...

Romano s'allongea sur le carrelage, s'apprêtant à se reposer quand quelque chose se posa sur les jambes du jeune homme, le faisant sursauter.

-Chigi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe chikusho?!

L'ainé remarqua que le petit japonais s'était approché de lui silencieusement avant de tomber sur Romano, ayant trébuché. L'italien s'apprêtait à lui crier dessus avant d'abandonner. Un silence s'installa un petit moment, troublé seulement par les petits «Aru», «Ve» et «Chigi» du petit japonais.

Le jeune homme remit l'enfant sur ses pieds avant de l'observer d'un air las.

-Toi aussi, tu préfères Veneziano,non?

Le garçon pencha la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Puis, il bâilla de fatigue avant de se frotter les yeux.

Du côté de Chine, Italie avait réussi à le retrouver, l'amenant vers l'endroit où se trouvait Japon. Après un long moment à zizaguer dans les couloirs, l'italien s'arrêta devant une porte avant de la montrer au chinois.

-Ve~! C'est ici~

-Xie xie aru! Le remercia l'asiatique avant de rentrer.

La pièce était silencieuse. Pas un bruit planait à l'intérieur ce qui inquiéta le brun. Jusqu'à qu'il remarque deux personnes. Romano s'était allongé sur un canapé et semblait dormir à poings fermés. Sur son torse, Japon était allongé, recouvert par la veste de l'italien. Lui aussi semblait dormir paisiblement, murmurant des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe invisible. Chine eut un petit sourire attendri devant cette scène.

-Ils sont mignons tous les deux aru

-Ah, nii-ch...

-Chut! Chuchota le chinois, mettant son doigt devant sa bouche pour lui demander le silence. Ne les réveille pas aru!

L'italien resta surpris devant la réaction de son ami avant de hocher la tête. Il suivit l'asiatique, laissant les deux autres à leur siesta.

Owari

Hello~! Me revoilà~

Alors, comment était ce chapitre?( Court, je sais...) J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews~

Je vous dis à la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre.

Ja mata ne~


End file.
